


生子脑洞

by nezumikun_84



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 天使怀孕哈哈哈
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 1





	生子脑洞

小夜魔科特刚刚补习完准备回房间睡觉，这时候已经快午夜了，已经过了教授关照的就寝时间，可是马上要期末考试了，因为过早的马戏团生涯让小夜魔的课业有点跟不上不得不去请教学霸琴和斯科特，正在走廊的时候一道身影从窗边飞过，学校里会飞的不多，而且科特捡起了自己瞬移到屋外草地上的白色羽毛，不是沃伦还能是谁呢？

沃伦被救回来后因为各种原因在学校里是比较特立独行的，也有好好上课，只是和大家都不怎么熟悉，因为天启的原因大家都不太接近他，就连暴风女也只是说，其实咱俩不熟。有过两次打架之缘科特处于比较尴尬的位置，说认识吧也算是，也就只是认识罢了……好在钢铁翅膀被摧毁后沃伦又长出了一对漂亮的白色大翅膀。

科特悄悄地捡起了所有的白色羽毛夹在书里，斯科特第一次看到科特书里作为书签存在的白色羽毛的时候对他进行了无情的剖析。你这个天使控，痴汉，没想到你是这样的恶魔。

关心同学人之常情，所以科特瞬移着跟上了天使，然而沃伦早就知道了，这硫磺味闻不出来才见鬼了，不过沃伦不在意，大不了再打第三次。不过沃伦今天有点事，所以在森林里他绕了点路。

科特迷路了……瞬移迷路也是可能的啊，因为他根本不知道沃伦要去哪里，而且别看沃伦翅膀大，却跟鸟儿一般的灵活，在森林里穿梭几乎没有障碍，不熟悉地形的科特反而被绊了好几次，幸亏他有一条灵活机智的尾巴，所以当他顺着羽毛最终来到了一片湖泊。

今夜月色皎洁，湖面波光凌凌，微风徐徐，湖畔树影婆娑，小夜魔不禁看呆了，正当科特欣赏着美丽的风景的时候和某人一下子对上眼了……是沃伦趴在湖边的岩石上，湖水让他的卷发贴在了脸上，哦他没穿衣服！

科特语塞，缄默让他简直立刻想瞬移了！随便说我只是担心你就好了啊！！！！一激动倒是没瞬移只是尾巴一抽，把边上的小树枝抽断了……好像更尴尬了，科特咽了咽口水，月光下沃伦本来就白皙的皮肤更是白的发亮了，若不是那对翅膀平铺在水里缓缓划着水科特简直以为自己见到了美人鱼。

沃伦就没打算理科特，每次见面翅膀就出事，他们的关系也没好到可以打哈哈他只是出来洗洗翅膀，哦，所以他才要半夜避开那些好奇的小朋友出来洗澡，浴室实在是太小了，学校的泳池，不！沃伦闭上眼睛舒展翅膀，新生的羽翼已经足够强壮，他仰面躺倒，借着翅膀足够的浮力漂浮在湖上，在几乎到达湖中心的时候又顺速煽动翅膀从湖水中跃起飞到一根足够强壮的树枝上。

沃伦的羽翼和鸟类一样，能够迅速干透，别看现在湿淋淋的，只需要展开翅膀几分钟就能完全干透，沃伦舒展开羽翼，在学校里他还没有这么放松的完全展开羽翼过，当完全舒展开的时候科特觉得这都能撑满教授的客厅，科特的属性让他的视力在黑夜也异常敏锐，哦，他才没看到挂着水滴的乳头，他才没去注意到沃伦都没有在腰部缠块布！！！！他只是看着月亮背景下，天使的羽翼如此神圣，以至于科特默默开始祷告起来。

这时候教授的声音传来，他是无意于打断萌芽中的爱慕之情，不过，“时间太晚了孩子们？”

一股硫磺味飘过，沃伦就发现已经躺在自己的床上，科特腼腆的说了句“晚安”就瞬移不见了……

fxxk！不要让我抓住你的尾巴！沃伦在心里说。这么想完，冷静了几秒钟，别让教授听到不然又要去谈心。

其实最可怕的不是和教授谈心，而是和教授谈心的时候在一旁玩老年球的万磁王。

纯爱不开车

warren怀孕了，造成后果的是学校里最纯良的好学生kurt，scott不敢相信，没想到你是这样的夜行者！warren承认是成年的他勾引的未成年的kurt，但是万万没想到他还有能怀孕的变种能力，只怪当时一时做的爽后面都没用套子。教授表示细节就不用叙述了。教授还想问这两个孩子打算怎么办却发现两位脑子里都在歪歪孩子是蓝色天使还是白色小恶魔。琴实在忍不住插脑进来，是双胞胎！

沃伦有宝宝之后

对于科特是三人小组中年龄最小最快当上爸爸这一件事情，快银和斯科特表示非常的愤慨。斯科特说我都还没敢和琴表白！快银说我连爸爸都还没认！你科特到底是怎么和天启手下的天使长从对手直接大跃进到有个小宝宝的？

所以科特现在就被快银和斯科特堵在角落里，一脸的坦白从宽抗拒从严。科特的尾巴不安的甩来甩去，随时想发动能力瞬移，要知道怀了宝宝的沃伦脾气更大了，见不到自己指不定要怎么样。可是身为死党他也不能丢下朋友啊，这真是太难办了。

“你们误会沃伦了啦其实他人很好的，只是误入歧途……”科特想转移话题，但是一下被皮特十万个为什么问倒了。

“第一次告白？第一次牵手？第一次亲亲？第一次合体？？？你之前还是处男吧！你是怎么搞定的？沃伦一看就是很难搞定的那一款！还有沃伦才来三个月养伤用了一个半月，宝宝现在都二个月了！禽兽啊科特！看错你了！”

皮特的语速快，一溜儿就把问题全部都问光，要知道教授的城堡也才刚刚装修了一半。斯科特在一边点头，科特似乎都从他的镜片后面看出来斯科特满脸的没想到你是这样的小夜魔。

科特可一直是个乖宝宝被快银这么一问急死了都，“我不是故意的！”

“这事还有不是故意的？”快银和斯科特表示一点也不信，这家伙一定是扮猪吃老虎假装纯良。

“真的！那天我只是平常去看天使，没想到一开门就看到舒展着翅膀的他，翅膀还没有完全成熟，羽绒蓬松着，他什么都没穿……”

然后呢？

“我硬了……”

小夜魔用三只手指的手捂脸，嘤的一声就瞬移了，还好快银是什么人，眼明手快抓住了科特的尾巴顺便带上了斯科特。

目的地猜也能猜到直接到了沃伦的房间，尴尬的是教授也在。

“孩子们该休息了，不要打扰沃伦和科特好吗？”

教授笑的温柔那无形的压力可是很厉害的。科特斯科特还有本来就在的琴跟着教授默默走出房间。

等房门一关上沃伦就冷着脸。

“尾巴！”

知道沃伦怀孕了不舒服一定要抓着自己尾巴才行，科特乖乖伸出了自己尾巴。

“我还没洗澡……”

“闭嘴！”

不知道为啥捏着尾巴才能安心，调戏不成反被压，还一发就中！不对他是男的为什么会怀孕！！

想到这里捏着尾巴的手再度用力，科特浑身一痛，开始祷告。


End file.
